1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a booster cable holding structure that holds connection of a booster cable to a relief terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional vehicles are equipped with a battery to start the engine and supply electricity to electric equipment such as a lamp. The battery is connected to an electrical junction box having relays, fuses, and the like with a power wire and supplies electricity to electric equipment and other components through the electrical junction box.
In recent years, vehicle-mounted batteries have increased in size corresponding to specifications of electric vehicles. This causes a tendency to change the installation place of a battery from the engine room to, for example, the trunk room.
When the battery is dead, it is necessary to open the trunk room accommodating the battery and connect a booster cable to the battery. The battery is, however, disposed in an accommodation space inside an interior material of the trunk room. The interior material needs to be removed, and this makes the work complicated.
To address such a problem, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-252453, for example, describes an electrical junction box for charging a battery through the electrical junction box by connecting a booster cable to a relief terminal provided to the electrical junction box instead of connecting the cable to the battery.
In the structure of the relief terminal described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-252453, the relief terminal and ribs are clamped together by a clamping portion of the booster cable, and the clamping portion is held with a tooth of the clamping portion biting into the space between the ribs.
In the structure of the relief terminal described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-252453, a plurality of ribs are linearly formed along the direction where the relief terminal protrudes. The respective side surfaces of the ribs are arranged parallel to each other so as to limit movement of a tooth of a clip of the booster cable. The movement of the tooth between the ribs is, however, limited only by the side surfaces of the ribs in one direction. This may cause the clip to come off the relief terminal or fall with respect to the relief terminal when a wire of the booster cable is pulled.
In view of the above-mentioned circumstances, it is an object of the present invention to provide a booster cable holding structure that prevents the clip from coming off the relief terminal or falling with respect to the relief terminal.